Mate on Titan!
by TerangaIsGood
Summary: After the war for humanity has finally ended, Paradis/Eldia faces a severe decline in human population. How can Queen Historia fix this problematic situation? Why, make a royal decree that forces all civilians fifteen and older to get together and start popping out babies of course! Includes Levihan, Eremika, Erehisu, Jeankasa, Aruannie, etc. Full summary inside. Canon divergence.
1. Queen Historia's Decision

**A/N: Okay so obviously this fanfiction will have canon events in it but it will also have altered events from the manga/anime in order to fit this story line. I do NOT own Attack on Titan. That belongs to Isayama. This does contain spoilers from recent manga chapters! However, since I cannot tell the future, this fanfiction will of course derail from the real canon universe at some point (for example, I don't really know what happens at the end of the Titan war and who lives or dies). With that being said, please R &R!**

 _Story Summary:_

After the war for humanity has finally ended, the Eldians (people behind the Walls) face a severe decline in human population. How can Queen Historia fix this problematic situation? Why, make a royal decree that forces all civilians fifteen and older to get together and start popping out babies of course! This story is inspired by the Naruto fanfiction "The Mating Frenzy". Pushing all humor aside though, this story will tell how the surviving Survey Corps members move on with their lives after the loss of so many comrades and relatives. Many pairings will be featured! This includes Levihan, Erehisu, Eremika, Jeankasa, Reikuri, ZekexSasha, and Aruannie. Also mentions lightly Bertannie, YumiKuri, Springles, Reitra, and Mobuhan. Warning: Does contain recent manga chapter spoilers!

 _Chapter 1: Queen Historia's Decision_

.

.

It was a quarter to midnight when the Queen received the news: "Commander Zoe and the Corps has successfully invaded Marley Territory and has commenced a standstill with them. All Titans are now extinct."

Historia stared at the piece of worn parchment in disbelief, eyes wide and shocked.

 _'What...?'_

Then slowly, as the realization that she was no longer caged sunk in, tears began to fall down her cheeks. "Your highness?" a maid asked hesitantly, concerned as the girl suddenly stifled back something that was between a giggle and a sob. The noise had sounded absolutely hysterical.

Historia drew in a shaky breath. Her hands, which had once been steady, were now trembling.

"It - it has happened!" she exclaimed in a volume not far above a whisper.

How long had she craved to hear these words? How many people did she see sacrificed just to achieve what they finally had today?

 _Freedom_.

The word left a bittersweet taste in her mouth. Sweet because it gave them something they hadn't had in the last 100 years. Bitter because of all those they had to leave behind just to get it.

 _'Ymir...'_

"Thank you sir." she said, saluting the messenger and dismissing him. The rider nodded his head before galloping away into the darkness of the night. The servants and maids watched as Historia walked back into the castle, anxious to see what their Queen's next plan of action was.

There was a lot that needed to be accomplished tonight. She needed to meet with her council pronto. She didn't care how late it was. This was a matter that needed to be addressed immediately to her people.

"Adalard." A man in a black suit promptly appeared in her vision. He bowed respectfully in her direction. "Yes, your highness?"

"Please get me a meeting with my military officials."

"Yes my Queen."

"Thank you."

She turned down into another corridor and halted at a room. She exhaled. It wouldn't be long before the others arrived. She'd wait for them here.

* * *

It was about five o'clock in the morning when the first of the messengers were sent out of Wall Sina to proclaim the Queen's request: _"Anyone who can listen, stand, and walk on their own two feet is required to be at the front of the Queen's palace by sundown this evening. Those who do not attend without an acceptable excuse shall face severe consequences. There is an urgent matter to be discussed. May all of humanity give praise to the powers that be that blessed them on this day!"_

The messengers made their way through the Walls swiftly, eager to return to the castle themselves to hear just what this 'urgent matter' was. Some even resorted to using vertical maneuvering equipment to increase their speed when their horses hadn't proved fast enough.

The Wall folk seemed surprised and a little aggravated at the Queen's abrupt command. They were too tired and weak from the disasters that struck the island during the many months that Hange and her squad were gone. Nevertheless, the people obeyed their majesty, and all who could listen, stand, and walk on their own two feet were present at the palace gates by sundown that evening. Dozens and dozens of lanterns were lit to illuminate the darkened sky and a table of bread, fruit, and water was there to greet the peasants, commending them for their obedience.

The military police and servants directed the subjects to the Palace gardens, where Queen Historia was heavily guarded by soldiers on top of a tall wooden structure. She gazed below as the people slowly filled in their seats. Her expression turned sour and full of regret when she noticed that not every single chair was occupied but yet there were no more people to be seated.

"You said that nearly everyone in the walls came to this event except for the sickly? This includes the Underground, correct?" she murmured to her leading officer.

"Correct." he confirmed, a frown in his voice. She clenched her fists. There was a little less than 1,000 chairs set up. A quarter of them still remained vacant. This meant that she had less than 3,000 subjects to watch over. She sighed in exasperation.

Once upon a time, the chairs did little for the 99,000 people who had to remain standing during the every-once-in-a-while Royal decrees. Even after the fall of Wall Maria, 45,000 souls were still in need of accommodation. But now they were telling her that there were 44,000 citizens even less than that? How pitiful!

She breathed in deeply and closed her eyes, trying to keep at bay the incoming disappointment. This was okay, she reasoned. The population decrease was going to be a major subject in today's speech anyway. There was a solution they had reached. However...

She bit her lip. She didn't think they were ready.

Heck, _she_ didn't even feel ready. But duty came before self, a truth that Levi had taught her well. She just hoped he would be able to live up to his own expectations when the decree reached his ears. Now _**that**_ was going to be something entertaining to watch.

An odd picture of a sourpussed man changing diapers fifty times a day caused Historia to let out an unexpected giggle, eliciting the attention of her guards. She cleared her throat, a tint of red tainting her cheeks as she struggled to regain her composure. 'Be serious Historia. This is not the time for jokes.' she inwardly chastised herself.

When the people had taken what they could eat and were waiting for her to begin, Historia stood closer to the edge of the structure and yelled as loud as she could, so that all could hear her, "Citizens of Paradis! I thank you today for making your short trek to my castle in compliance of my sudden request. I know that it was unanticipated, but I promise you it is not for naught! I have great news!" She drew out the parchment from the following night.

"This is a letter from Hange Zoe, the Commander of the Survey Corps, successor of Erwin Smith who died six years ago in battle." The people's interests seemed piqued at the name of Erwin. Likewise. He had been a great symbol of hope for the humanity that hid behind the Walls.

"I am not sure if all of you have kept track with the monthly Royal Newspaper, but over the last few years, we have discovered a territory south of our land called Marley. They were the ones who unleashed the Titans upon us due to a conflict they had with our ancestors. We discovered most of this information from Grisha Yeager, Eren Yeager's father, through a destroyed basement in Wall Maria. We have since cleared out the Titans on our land and sent our Survey Corps militia to fight against the Marleyans. It had been so long since we communicated with our fellow brothers and sisters abroad that we began to lose hope that they would ever return. Until now!"

She waved the paper triumphantly in the air. "In this letter, it states that the Corps has successfully ended the lives of all Titans and has stopped further war with the Marley kingdom!"

Historia expected laughter, screaming, and rejoicing at the news. But instead she got blank and astonished stares, as if the people didn't believe what she was saying. Silence engulfed the atmosphere and she swore that if she listened close enough, she could hear a quill drop. Her heart faltered.

"Um...this is a time for celebration! Our men and women will be returning home. Citizens! - We can finally be set free of this stable." she exclaimed. "Venturing out of the walls is completely safe now. We can roam lands, make new homes... scavenge for more food." That last word got their attention.

Her shoulders slumped downwards. This was not what she had been expecting at all. Were they truly this broken? Had they always been so defeated?

Yes, she realized startlingly, as her eyes roamed the far away looks of the people. They were regular townsfolk. Not someone that had the Survey Corps heart that she had. She creased her eyebrows, pitying them. That was it. They didn't know how to react to being free. Well, not that she could really talk either based off last night, but she knew a slice of it. She tasted it those few quiet moments when it was just her and Ymir stargazing in the abandoned outer fields, with no titan nearby to threaten them.

She felt it when she rode her horse at a fast pace with some of the other Scout members, not out of fear for a titan, but simply for the adrenaline rush. With the wind rustling through her hair, the sweet smell of pine entering her nostrils, and the voices of her still alive comrades echoing through her ears, she felt...well, at home. Alive. Free.

These people needed that. And damn it! - she would give it to them! They didn't need to feel content with their lives. Especially not with how damaged the kingdom was. Marley may have backed off for the moment, but who's to say that they, or another country, wouldn't try to start something again later? The thought itself unnerved her.

The Eldians would have to be prepared this time. It was no telling how much farther advanced the other countries were. They needed all the help, knowledge, resources, training, and people they could get. Which was leading her to her second revelation.

"As we have all suffered, we all know how the drastic effects these last major disasters have impacted us. We have starved with famine, seen our loved ones rot from the inside out during the plague, and for those who were there to witness the catastrophe that occurred at Wall Maria, have even watched as our family and friends were swallowed up by man-eating giants. Yes, we Eldians have struggled greatly but still, we survive. But alas! - this is not enough! My council and I have decided to work on a project that will place Paradis as a great nation in the world once again."

She took a deep breath, preparing herself for what was next to come. "For this project, one of our tasks is to increase our numbers. Thereby I release this decree: anyone over the age of 15 and who is able to reproduce must have a baby conceived by the end of October, which is four months from now. Due to my own past of illegitimacy of being my father's child, I am requiring that both parties must be married before their son or daughter is born, so that the Royal state may recognize the child's stature in society. This will be made necessary until the courts find something to substitute marriage while maintaining legitimacy or whenever the project is stopped, whichever comes first."

Before she was even halfway through with her decree, many of the citizens had jumped out of their seats, knocking over their chairs and scrambling to protest at her words.

This was the reaction she had been waiting (and dreading) for.

"You're telling me my daughter has to be wedded before she has even graduated the academy? What is this? Thirty years ago? Most of us have stopped marrying off our girls at such a young age! She can't be raising children! She still needs to finish school!" yelled one angry woman.

"I don't want to marry a girl! I'm gay!" cut in another.

"Babies? I am not ready for childbirth! I never will be!"

The commotion began to grow intenser and intenser until finally, the military police started to draw out their weapons. This action automatically made Historia place her foot down.

"Everybody please, SILENCE!"

The garden quickly became quiet.

"Men." She glanced at the police. "Lower your swords." They complied with wariness.

"Thank you." She swept back a loose curl, trying to grab hold of her bearings. The speech was almost over. Just a few more minutes.

"I understand why all of you are angry but the truth is, we need to get this over and done with. After the loss of so many, we are lacking in essential career professions such as doctors, farmers, scientists, military personnel, and teachers. We are also wide spread out, and with few numbers and lack of technology, we would be easy targets for outside countries to demolish and conquer. Our future rests in our hands. Our children will be the next generation of Eldians that will bring us hope and see to it that our land is safe and mature. But we must first bring them into existence! As your Queen, I have committed to making sure that every head underneath me is protected and has the right to a free life. Therefore," she paused, a stern expression suddenly overcoming her features.

"I do not care if you loathe this decree because you WILL obey the command. It is your duty as my people and in this fight for your survival. Many of you did not see the bloodshed that occurred for us to get where we are today, but thousands of people have given their lives, willingly or unwillingly, to get us at this place. I refuse to let their memory and sacrifices be tarnished simply because several prideful, foolish people do not want to procreate. Hundreds of you standing here are from Wall Sina, where it is more rich and lavish above the Underground. You could have fought, volunteered, or found something to help us in this war against the titans, since many of you had the means and the finances. But instead you all cowered behind the most protected Wall and became infuriated if it was ever threatened that Wall Rose's citizens would have to come join you in your homes. Wall Rose is no better. I remember how you reacted when Wall Maria had to find shelter in your land. I also understand however, that part of this blame goes to the Royal government who failed to uphold their obligation to secure their people. "

She looked downwards and bowed humbly. "I apologize on behalf of my ancestors for abandoning you in these rough times." She glanced back at up. "So let me make it up to you, with your help, in bringing Eldia back on its feet!" A beat. "Thank you once again for coming!" And without waiting for their reactions, she used the vertical maneuvering gear hidden beneath her clothes to jump from the structure and fly onto her room's balcony. The crowd was cheering behind her. Looks like tough love and the blunt truth got through to them the most.

She nearly crash landed as she entered her chamber, years of seldom practice catching up to her. Or perhaps it was just the nerves. Her heart pounded heavily in her chest as she slid down the wall nearest her, hands trembling for a second time that day. She was panting harshly.

 _'Stage fright much?'_ She could hear Ymir taunting.

She didn't respond.

She began to count in her head, a thing she would do in the past when she was trying to stop herself from hyperventilating. Slowly, her labored breaths began to quieten. How long had it been since she talked to a crowd of people for that long?...

She tilted her head back, reflecting back on her words. She had meant them, but perhaps she could have said her speech in a more tactful, less harsh way. Her boldness had come out too strong. It was almost like how she reacted when Ymir revealed herself to be a titan, though not as nearly dramatic. Almost. She hoped the council wouldn't be too upset.

Her gaze slid over to the broken crystal shell that stood on the opposite end of the room, a temporary distraction from her anxiety. She had told the police to put it there once the girl inside had escaped from it. She wondered if she would ever be seeing that girl again.

* * *

Hange sat on her horse, examining the landscape in front of them. Just in the background, perhaps a half a day's reach away, was water. The ocean. And from there would be Paradis. The trod of a horse from behind her caused her to faintly smile. "Still not talking to anyone?"

Even without the deep voice that replied to her, she knew that it was Levi who approached her. "No."

Hange's eyes became sympathetic in understanding. "She just needs more time. We all do. We lost a lot this last mission."

A silence passed between them then, in remembrance of their fallen comrades.


	2. Surprise!

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the favorites/follows! I apologize for my long hiatus. My muse had left me. By the way, the Royal Court is comprised of mostly military officials. I know that the previous Royal Court was overthrown by the military in the manga. Just wanted to clear that up if people misunderstood me.**

 **Also recall that this is fanfiction. From here on out the story drastically diverges from canon. This is because I wrote these next two chapters actually many months ago before major character deaths, relationship dynamic changes, and Zeke's motivation were revealed in the manga. But I liked the story line I had invented for this so I am sticking with its plot line. However, there will still be references or gradual reveals throughout the story that gives light to recent AOT chapters.**

 **Please continue reviewing! It helps let me know how the story's going. Also in response to the two reviews: Oh ok. Yeah, some fanfictions do have similar story lines. But I promise I have not intentionally tried to copy someone. I am sure our stories are still very different. Anyways, thanks for the reviews. Also, just a friendly reminder: this is rated T so nothing will be too detailed or extreme. Basically, there will be no smut. Now without further ado, here's another chapter!**

 _Chapter Two: Surprise!_

The worst thing about unexpected surprises is when you thought you figured out the whole story, only to find you never really knew the whole _truth_.

The Eldians stared at the parchment hanging far above them, reading the rules on how to go about their intended fates. Fates none of them had ever wanted to be apart of. Mothers were crying and holding their soon-to-be-wedded children, as old aged couples who weren't quite past the point of childbearing stared in dismay at the royal laws just forced upon them. Hundreds and hundreds were suddenly cursing their Queen and her slimy officials.

 _ **Her Majesty and the Royal Council, associated with the Eldian Military Force, hereby decrees the following rules to the Eldian survivors of the Titan War, in accordance to the latest birthing Act:**_

 _ **1\. All peoples age 15 and older are required to be wedded and have conceived child by the last weekend of this year's upcoming October. Failure to do so will result in the couple, or the spouse of the couple that refused to go along with the ACT, to face severe consequences, including long-term imprisonment or death. All elite who oppose will, in addition to the consequences stated above, be stripped of their title. Whatever wealth they have so far accumulated in society will go towards feeding and supporting the future generation of Eldian children.**_

 _ **2\. All people, including those who have already been married and have had children, must at least birth a total of**_ ten _ **children between themselves, unless they die before they manage to do so. All mothers who are barren or risk death at pregnancy are exempt from meeting this standard. Any other children birthed after the ten requirement, however, are still greatly encouraged. If you already have ten children, then you are exempt from this part of the law. You will not be required to participate unless you have not been married.**_

A forty-two year old woman gaped at the demands listed before her. As her eyes went past the number ten, she gagged and started swaying on her feet. "Ten? Ten _children_?" she breathed, feeling light headed. For years she had gotten by without having to give her late husband children. Pregnancy was one of her worst fears since her mother had died while giving childbirth, and the rest of her family line was not known to have successful pregnancies. She had prayed for years for menopause to begin, yet that natural cycle of the female anatomy refused to bless her. The monthly blood of her youth now came to haunt her frighteningly, and realizing what she was expected - no, being _forced_ \- to do, she collapsed.

"Ma'am? Ma'am!" came the startled cries of a younger man next to her. The faint of the woman arrived out of nowhere and he hastily went to grab her, but his reaction timing was a little off. His hand missed her head by just a few centimeters and as his fingers laced through her descending hair, her head hit the ground with a jolt. Thankfully, she hadn't died, but her fall surely had been the spectacle.

With her faint arose the complaints of the many spectators around her. "That poor gal is right! How are we expected to meet such demanding issues!"

"Well _**I**_ , on the contrary, think it's a lovely decree."

"To Marley and beyond with that stupid Act! Someone - anyone - please, help the lad pick up my daughter!"

The crowds' boisterous talk slowly quietened as they went on to read the rest of the decree.

 _ **3\. Any who try to get out of their marriage and the conceiving of ten children through suicide or by abusing and/or murdering their spouse, will face harsher punishments than described above. If the police or any uniformed officials discover that you are intending to perform any of these atrocious acts, you will be arrested.**_

 _ **4\. In order to try and ensure that every eligible person is playing their role in repopulating the Eldian country, bi-weekly check-ups will be occurring throughout the first year of the couple's marriage to make sure that both partners are in a healthy emotional and physical state. Marriage counselors will be provided freely by the government, as well as medical physicians for the months leading up to the birth of each couple's first child. All meetings, including sex classes, are mandatory. Money will also be dispensed to help the couple fund their weddings and to adjust to their new households and growing families.**_

 _ **5\. If by September, the couple has yet to be married and has not officially consummated their marriage via honeymoon, government employees will be sent to monitor them. Couples can then be expected to be asked why they have yet to be wedded.**_

 _ **6\. If a wife's husband cannot supply her with the means for reproduction, then the wife must contact authorities immediately so that they may pair her with another male candidate who can meet the requirements. The baby, however, will still be seen as the legal child of the wife's husband.**_

 _ **7\. After the Matching Ceremony, there will be a one month period where couples may switch their partners. Those who wish to do so will need to have consensual opinions with their current-to-be-spouses and will need to come before the Royal court to explain why they wish to change. However, we sincerely dissuade the exchange because it defeats the purpose of the lottery system, which is to fight against age-old prejudices against various ethnic groups and financial standpoints.**_

Then there was a brief break in the paper before few words ordered:

 _ **Matching Ceremony will commence on June the 20th.**_

How terrible! That was only tomorrow! The subjects moaned in despair. And wait - what did it mean by a lottery system?

Queen Historia, herself, inwardly groaned at the list, albeit the list her eyes roamed over was the actual document in which the decree was written down on and not a poster copy. She had agreed to the demands, yes; she herself was expected to wed someone and in order to fend off further corruption from power-hungry aristocrats, her name too was going to be placed in a lottery, where the council hoped she would marry someone not of the elite, but hopefully someone of importance to the military. But the startling thought of possibly marrying a man she did not know and having him touch her in a way she was not accustomed to had her...frightened a little.

Not only this, but she wasn't entirely sure how to be with a man. The only relationship she had had in the past was with Ymir, a female, and even that one had fallen too short before it could truly blossom. They had never reached _that far_ in their relationship, though they did share a few passionate kisses and embraces.

She supposed that was what the sexual ed classes were for; educating the oblivious and ignorant on what actually happened between a man and a woman when they fell in love. Her lip trembled at this. She had no idea how that worked. How frightening. She sighed, brushing back her blonde locks. She had given the Survey Corps plenty of time to get back. She hoped that by midnight, or early dawn, they'd be there for the 'great' news.

She knew they would be tired from their journey and probably would not be happy to hear about what transpired while they were gone. But what could she do? They didn't have to face the many dead who passed through their walls during the plague; they didn't have to see the thousands of starving and battered faces of orphans who had just lost their parents to the famine. Gosh, how could so much tragedy occur in 4 years? It was utterly sickening.

She wondered how many of them were left. Who all had died during their mission? Was it Eren, Armin, Connie, Hange, or (although she highly doubted it) Levi? She hoped beyond all hope that all of them would make it back, but was that really possible with their circumstances? Not really, to her dismay. They had only sent out so many soldiers, and she doubted their arsenal was advanced enough to take down the enemy before the enemy could strike first. Unless they had some sort of surprise attack on their side….

She turned over on her bed, yawning. The paper in her hand had kept her up all night as she and the council refined it repeatedly into the early morning. She might just cancel her appointment with Sir Blake and take a nap. It's not like skipping out on her viola lesson would be the end of the world.

* * *

It appeared that some of the Survey Corps members, the few that still remained, had forgotten how long it took to cross over the sea, especially when it was by boat instead of an aircraft (one of those new Marleyan techy things they had just learned about). Jean for example, had definitely forgotten, and he ended up vomiting over the ship's railing. His stomach did not handle the tossing and turning of the sea well. Sasha kept his long hair out of his face as he purged up last night's dinner, until all he did left was gag on air. She rubbed his back soothingly, she herself feeling slightly nauseous, albeit for a whole different reason.

She had finally managed to collect herself by the time they got on board, but still, her heartache and bitterness lingered. ' _You would have thought after all this time of seeing my comrades die I would be over it by now._ ' But that was the thing; she wasn't and she wasn't sure how long it would take before she finally was able to overcome her loss.

She glanced off to the right of her as Jean continued with his dry heaves, and noticed that Eren's older brother was staring off towards the north, where Paradis lay. She involuntarily shuddered. The man creeped her out, just as he had Connie. He was ten years older than her yet he appeared much older with his furry beard and mustache. Despite his apparent change of sides, she still felt something was amiss about him. She hadn't forgotten about all the deaths he had caused back in Shiganshina. But what was really infuriating was the stunning reveal that he enjoyed eating more than _her._ Any slim chance he had of earning a possible friendship with her had sunk the night he stole the last bag of beef jerky from the ship's kitchen. She had marked that bag as her territory. Her stomach was still growling from not being able to snack on it!

She glowered. She was now bound and determined to keep away from him as much as possible, and hoped that Eren and Hange knew what they were doing when they allowed him to return with them. Apparently Zeke had felt her eyes on him, because he suddenly shifted and locked his gaze on her. Not expecting this, Sasha jumped back, startled, and with a panicked expression on her face, stepped on the other side of Jean to hide herself from his stare.

Zeke quirked an eyebrow at her action before shaking his head and turning away. A faint smirk tugged at the corner of his lips, but it vanished quickly, being replaced by a frown. The people aboard this ship were still wary of him, as he anticipated them to be. This would not be good. Not for his plans.

The Ackerman fellow was busy cleaning his blades a few feet to the left of him. He knew the older man was silently keeping an eye on him through his peripheral vision. He also knew what the man had promised his fallen friend and previous commander of the Survey Corps. Yet that man had been willing to set aside his promise in order to ensure the well-being of Eldia's future. A very admiring thing to do, since he knew from his initial meeting with the Captain that he wanted nothing but to disarm and maim Zeke in many ways as possible. Hm...the pleasantries of war.

He frowned. This was why he was going to make sure war never broke out between the two countries again. And hopefully through their alliance, they would start dealing with other enemy territories…

The ship jostled again against an upcoming tidal wave and the young man he came to know as Jean nearly fell out of the boat, right before the flabbergasted - what was her name again?- woman leapt forwards and caught him, dragging him back onto the ship's hard flooring. This appeared to grab the Captain's attention.

"Kirstien! Blouse!" Ah, so that was her name. "Get away from that edge!"

The two soldiers hurriedly did as their barking Heichou ordered, Sasha looking sympathetic towards her comrade's paler face as he struggled to push himself towards the center of the deck. _'What a weak horse._ ' Zeke thought, unknowingly sharing the same view of the man's physical appearance as his younger brother did. He drew in his cigarette for one last intake before realizing that it was his last one on board. He sighed. Dear gods, he needed to get off this ship.

* * *

Jean scrambled up the shore and collapsed onto the moist earth in relief, panting heavily. After a long journey they finally managed to make it back to Paradis. "I've waited for this moment for so long." he breathed, inhaling in the strong, sweet aroma of fresh pine. The rest of the Survey Corps stepped past him, pulling luggage and weapons from the ship to head for the station not too far away from them.

They had built the station 4 years ago when they met the ocean for the first time. Its primary purpose was to scope out enemy ships and to be a recuperating place once the war blew over. The military posted there were paid to feed, bandage, and protect the overseas soldiers whenever they returned. The men and women at the station were currently helping to load things off of the ship.

"Commander Hange. When do we leave for Wall Sheena?" asked a newer recruit. She had been one of the luckier ones to make it back. No serious injuries. "In four days time if we don't stop a lot."

And she was right, more or less. 107 hours later the Corps was situated in front of Wall Sheena's gates. During their traveling they noticed with unease that the Walls' cities seemed far too quiet. Hardly any day-to-day life could be seen as they passed empty buildings and homes, and Hange was starting to wonder if something had attacked Eldia right beneath their noses while they were scheming abroad.

The Corps's anxiety lessened some, however, when the gates were finally opened to Wall Sheena and thousands of people greeted them. Banners and fireworks greeted them from all sides as the subjects cheered them for their victory over Marley. Zeke was quick to notice that part of the festivities and jovial faces appeared forced. He tucked away this observation for later musing.

The Eldians parted along the cobblestone streets to allow the Corps to navigate smoothly towards the castle, where their Queen and friend awaited them eagerly. Historia was dressed in her finest for the occasion; she wore crystal clear slippers and a gorgeous ivory silk gown that reached to her toes. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a tight bun, and a white sash stretched across her back and shoulders, laying across her chest in a limp manner. The royal crown was also nestled atop of her head, gleaming in the sunlight.

Her gloved hands waved frantically at the returning regime before her, and tears swelled up into her eyes. They had all...changed so much. Mikasa had cut her hair, while Jean had grown his out into a mullet. Both were looking exceptionally muscular than they had been the last time she had seen them, and the gained muscle mass suited them well. Sasha's hairstyle, too, was different. It was much shorter, but unlike Mikasa's, Sasha's bangs framed her face in a very cute, feminine way. She had also grown a little taller. Her baby features had retracted to unveil an attractive woman, who had the trained eye of a hawk when it came to marksmanship.

Eren was -

She immediately stopped her train of thought, zeroing in on the man who was barely recognizable to her. She knew it was Eren from his jawline and high cheekbones, but there was something about him that was different. Besides the obvious alterations such as the new mustache and shoulder length hair, his eyes had become duller and his expression was far more mature and collected than the boy she remembered from her Scouting days. His body language, the grim aura wafting around him...it all displayed nothingness. He looked empty and devoid of emotion. This was startling to say the least. It was bringing her back to memories of another time...

Shaking her head, she moved on to see that beside him stood Hange and Levi. Not much had changed about them, although she was shocked to see that Levi hadn't even aged a wrinkle. How old was he now? In his 40s? To the left of Levi was a man who she was not familiar with. He was a taller specimen with blonde hair like her, and he wore circular glasses. A scruffy beard was attached to a thick mustache on the lower half of his face, and even with his attire on, Historia could see that the man was well toned underneath.

Yet something about him made her think she should know him. He resembled somebody she had been acquainted with, she was certain of it. She was not the only one thoroughly analyzing persons. He was sizing her up too, with a calculated expression on his features. He was standing up straight with his feet a few inches apart, hands placed firmly behind his back. His stance reminded her of the Scout salute.

She reverted her attention to the Corps at large and saw how many of their uniforms had changed from the standard Survey Corps green cape to black clothes. The anti-personnel vertical maneuvering equipment aligned their torsos and legs, and she saw they had followed through on the use of thunder blades. Her eyes traced again for any person she had missed in her up-close observations, and realized that she couldn't see Connie or Floch. Her heart skipped a beat. _'No. I-it can't be!'_

Frantically examining the crowd of faces to see if she had mistakenly skipped over them, she came across three other persons, two of which made her being rack with shivers. Armin had chopped off his bangs and had become more broad shouldered. He still carried the physical characteristics of a woman, and with his face having become more defined, he was more beautiful than ever. She was happy to see he was well. But it was the other two blondes who stood next to him that brought Historia's pounding heart into her throat. _Reiner and Annie._

Bitterness swept through her as the man she still partially blamed for Ymir's absence swept her vision. She gritted her teeth and her hands clenched into fists. Why in bloody Rose's name were they there? And not restrained? She zoomed in on the lack of chains over their wrists. Had the Commander become insane? Why had she not handled them properly? And Eren? Why was he not worried? Did he forget what they did those 5 years ago?

Well, _**she**_ certainly hadn't. She held back her anger to address the rest of the Corps, who she had no doubt, been waiting for her to speak to them since their arrival. "Friends! Comrades! Eldia is happy to celebrate with you on your victorious win against Marley! We thank you and commend you all for your hard work and bravery against the Titans!" This is what she and her council had been rehearsing since daybreak. She was happy that the subjects were actually cheering; the Royal Court had to do a bit of persuading since the reveal of the Matching Ceremony. Food never went wrong.

"A feast will be held tonight, along with some festivities, in honor of your name. But please! Let us first welcome you home by taking your personal items and leading you down to the Royal baths. We urge you to freshen up and to rest from your long travels." On this note, Historia heard the audience applaud once again their heroes before the palace servants and the military police escorted the Corps and (un)invited guests to the castle's entrance.

There they were sent to their respective corridors, the girls filling little of the East Wing's chambers while the men occupied the lower West Wing. Historia and the court gave them five hours to recoup before she sent several servants to fetch them from their slumbers. They had much to discuss.

They had met inside one of the palace's cabinets, a small room where the Royal Court tended to host their private meetings. Historia silently wondered if they should have moved elsewhere, for the room quickly became cramped. It would be something she discussed later with her council.

Hange and Levi sat to the left of her, while Eldia's duke, Sir Schmidt, sat on her right. After a fair amount of hugs, tears, and words of the past, they swiftly got down to business: what had happened during the Corps disappearance overseas and what was its official standing in concerns with Marley.

"We were able to infiltrate the enemy with ease through an Eldian warrior program Marley held for the wounded. Eren, disguised as a soldier successfully convinced a boy to lead him right underneath the enemy until a trap was set. With the element of surprise we kidnapped the Warhammer Titan, and with its power and the help of our own underground spies, we were able to tackle the Marley kingdom and establish a peace treaty between our nations." As Hange finished her sentence, she nodded at the blonde man who Historia did not know of from before, and he retrieved out a piece of parchment that held a few signatures.

Historia picked up the paper and examined it. "You mentioned spies?" she asked. Hange nodded. "I don't suppose you recognize the man who gave that to you." Historia shook her head, as she peered curiously at the eldest Yeager, confirming Hange's assumption. "He is the holder of the Beast Titan. But-" she quickly went to explain herself further at the look of utter horror that creased the court's faces. "He had been willing to aid us in our fight for humanity, in exchange for his own conditions."

"Conditions? What conditions?" came a court member. Hange continued. "Me and my men have already accomplished some of it. We scooped out Marley's corrupted officials and overthrew their government. This man, Zeke Yeager, the older half brother of Eren Yeager-" several gasps emitted throughout the room "-has recently become the newly appointed king of Marley. He promises to have peace with Eldia for as long as both nations are standing, that is, if we agree to his terms that all Titan powers are to be contained, and that with each current Titan holder's death, their titan ability will die with them. There will be no more passing of Ymir's curse."

The room went quiet with this revelation, the Court digesting what they had just been told. Their feelings were mixed. Was this not the same kingdom who had cost them countless of lives and misfortune? Hundreds of kids had been abandoned by the dead for servitude or prostitution, trying anyway to make a coin just to feed their starving bellies through the war. Houses, markets, and schools had been stomped on by smiley giants. Blood still littered the streets in various places within their Walls. Why should they trust this Marley kingdom after making them suffer so much heartache and brutality? But then again - should they really pass up such an opportunity?

Eldia was unstable, and it had been for ages. Their only defenses were old-fashioned weaponry and their two Titan users. Even if Eldia refused to give up its Titan power, what use would it be to them? Marley already had six of the 9 Titans, and Eldia's main strength, Eren, could only use the Coordinate when he was around someone of Royal blood. Those were not good numbers.

More so, what if other foreign nations, ones they had never encountered before, decided to come crashing through their walls, not by Titans, but through other technological means? What if their firepower and war tactics were so far more advanced than the Eldians's that they could kill the Titans within a blink of an eye? The Eldians would be undoubtedly slaughtered.

But if they were to accept Marley's truce...then that could change a whole lot of things. With trading and representatives, they could gain technological innovations, have more medicine for the sick, and earn a sense of protection. From what the Court had learned from the Corps' letters, Marley was a rather prosperous nation and it had plenty of men and women to fight off other countries. Albeit that was mostly due to the Titans…

Historia appeared thoughtful and, glancing at her Court, said "We will definitely be taking this into consideration Commander Hange and…"

Zeke tilted his head in respect. "Please, call me Zeke, your highness. I hope you will find my peace offering to be genuine. I know of the bloodshed that has been done on both ends of our kingdoms. I no longer wish to continue fighting against my own flesh and blood."

Historia became confused at this. "Flesh and blood?" Was he referring to the Eldian internment zones Eren had told her about from his memories? She supposed it would make sense for King Yeager to be an Eldian. He had been part of the Warrior program that enlisted Reiner, Annie, and Bertolt.

"My father was a Yeager. But my mother was a Fritz." Historia's mouth dropped a little at this information, her lips forming a polite 'o'. Her advisors shared her reaction. "Then you are of royal blood?" she inquired, trying to confirm her conclusion.

"I am of Royal Blood, yes. This was why I could control the titans in our earlier warring days. But if you wish, we can go into the specifics later. I was informed that a new announcement had been made prior to our arrival? One of my men had overheard something quite interesting, and, if you and the Court do accept Marley's truce, this announcement could be of great importance to the alliance of our countries's futures."

The rest of the Survey Corps then looked questioningly at Historia, curious as to what the newfound king of Marley was talking about. Historia kept her eyes controlled on the wooden floor below, hands clamped together. This was a que for her Court to step in. The Duke cleared his throat. "Ah, yes. The announcement. You were not misinformed...King Yeager. We have recently released a decree for our subjects, a decree that the Survey Corps is also ordered to follow." Hange's eyebrows furrowed. "And what would this decree exactly be, sir?"

Hange did not fail to notice the queen's sharp intake of breath. Whatever the Court announced, Historia was hesitant for them to hear it. As Zeke did, Hange too noticed the subjects's earlier semi-forced praises. Was their wariness stemmed from what they were about to be informed?

The Duke paused. "I believe it would be best if we speak with you and the captain personally, Commander, before revealing the details to the rest of the Corps." He glanced at the rest of the others to see if they agreed with this. When they all took a second to nod their heads, he gestured towards the entrance of the room. "May we speak in the hallway?" He then titled his head at Queen Historia. She faintly smiled and went to lead Hange and Levi out into the corridor. A few of the Court members followed.

"My Queen." Hange began. Historia waved away the formality. The Court didn't appear pleased with this, but didn't say anything. Hange continued. "What is this decree?" Levi stared dully at Historia with the exception of a glint in his eyes. He stood behind Hange leaning against a wall, listening to what the Court had to say. Historia gulped in attempt to settle her nerves. She motioned for a servant to bring her the document that had all of Eldia on edge. She handed it to Hange.

"While the Corps was gone, we faced extreme conditions. There was a plague and a famine." Hange's face suddenly became one of alarm, and Historia saw from the corner of her eye that Levi had straightened himself against the wall. Hange's voice took on a lower note. "How many?" Historia knew what she was asking without even going into clarity what she meant.

"Thousands. There are very few of us left." The Commander nudged her glasses at these words, mind already swirling beneath her eyes. Historia knew that the plague and its origins would be the next scientific mystery for Hange. She could see it now. She resumed her speech. "That is why we have made this decree. With so few of us left, I am afraid we have no other choice." She gave the paper to Hange, who read it eagerly. Historia wasn't sure how she expected the Commander to act. Perhaps angry objections or fanatic giggles. Something over dramatic. But instead her countenance was one of great concentration, that eventually morphed into a slight grimace, and then into nothing at all. Just a complete blank face. Levi's reaction wasn't much better. It was completely blank.

After a short while, the Commander finally nodded her head, meeting with Historia's gaze again. "Understood. Is there a copy of this so I may tell my squad what is to be expected of them…. _ **tonight**_?" Maybe she was more upset about the whole ordeal than she let on. Or maybe it was just due to the last minute notice.

"You may keep that one."

"Thank you."

The two Survey Corps members then went to head back inside of the room. Levi felt an aneurysm emerge from the back of his head when he discovered that Sasha had not so discreetly had an ear pressed to the door. "Eavesdropping now, Blouse?" he uttered.

Sasha sweatdropped at the dark shadow hovering over the Captain's face. She jumped back as he entered the room. But who could blame her for what she did? It wasn't like any of the rest of the Court seemed to care. And she knew that if Connie were there, he would be doing the exact same thing. _The Goofball…_

Zeke was now looking at her again. He appeared amused. Ugh.

Hange had now entered the room as well and demanded attention from her subordinates. "Men we have fought long and hard to get where we are today. We've been through hell and we've _been_ hell. Our country thanks us today for our selfless service. But now its asks us for one last favor."

"And what is that, Commander?" Jean asked.

"You are all to be wedded and have conceived child…." her voice suddenly went grave. "...By this October." All hell broke loose.


	3. The Matching Ceremony

**A/N: Hope you will enjoy this immediate second update. Once again, I apologize for my procrastination in delivering this to you all. Enjoy!**

 _Chapter 3: The Matching Ceremony_

To say Jean was as red as a tomato would not be an understatement. He blushed furiously at the Commander's declaration. "W-what?" he sputtered. "You've got to be joking! That's not even five months from now!"

Sasha's eyes had bulged from their sockets in disbelief. When she was trying to catch what they were saying outside of the room, she knew it had to have been something worrisome due to Hange's facial expression, but _this?_

Mikasa didn't appear too perturbed, albeit her initial reaction was one of small surprise. She glanced at Eren. He was staring ahead, listening to the Commander trying to explain herself over the commotion of many voices who were speaking all at once. "Shut up twerps!" Levi yelled, and his authoritative tone got the whole room silent within seconds.

"This is unexpected yes." Hange said. "But while we were gone Paradis faced many tragedies. This is the government's way of coping with the disasters. There will be a ceremony tonight. It will determine who you will be marrying."

Armin saw that Mikasa was not fine with this. She stiffened. "Commander." she spoke up.

Hange looked in her direction. She had been waiting for this to come. "Yes Mikasa?"

"Are we not allowed to choose who we marry?"

"No. At least, not at first. There is a way to switch your partners after the Matching Ceremony. But both partners must be willing to perform the exchange." Mikasa nodded at this, soaking in the information. "Might I ask why we can't choose?"

"Political reasons." Hange stated matter of factly. She dropped it at that. Mikasa did not appear satisfied with the answer.

Nonetheless, Hange turned to re-address the entire group. "The ceremony begins at 5 tonight. Be there, sharp. More details, I presume, will be explained once we get there. Your Majesty, I leave the rest in your hands." Hange bowed before going to take a vacant seat to the left of her. The looks Historia was receiving were not gentle, welcoming ones in the slightest. "That is all." she said. "Thank you."

The Corps bowed and left the room, chatter running through them.

"This is nuts!"

"We just got back from a war, and now we have to deal with this? All I wanted was some peace and quiet once I returned. I want to properly mourn…"

"Hey, I bet 10 pieces of gold that Mikasa kills whoever manages to get a hold of Eren over there!"

"Nah man. I feel bad for the dude who lands with her. Hopefully he won't get his feelings hurt. Mikasa will never allow another man into her heart. That bit-" an angry look from Jean- "I mean, that woman, is phenomenal!"

"Forget about Mikasa. Who is _captain_ going to be paired with?" Sasha's question seemed to get the whole Corps to pause in their tracks, with the exception of the Commander and the man himself. The two leaders had already found their way to their respective rooms. A newer recruit, the one Jean had glared at, whistled. "That's a tough one Blouse. Guess we'll find out at the ceremony tonight, huh?"

They would indeed. A female servant who was showing some of the girls to the washrooms sighed dreamily. The servant was probably in her mid to early 20s. "I hope I get matched with him." The Corps nearly blanched at her confession. None of them could even begin to comprehend their Captain being like _that_ with a female. He was too...scary. Aggressive. A good man (okay, perhaps that was debatable), a good comrade and leader (this was without question), with exceptional combat skills and exemplary cleanliness. But a father? A husband? No. Inconceivable. A blasphemous thought.

At the silent stares she received, the female nervously chalked up a "What?"

The Corps didn't answer her. They continued walking.

Jean peered over at Mikasa, who was walking rather close to Eren. Well, she usually always remained close to Eren, but this time it was even closer, far more than he felt was necessary, and he couldn't help but to feel annoyance begin to creep inside of him. Knowing Mikasa and how fate loved to beat Jean into the dirt, he was sure the two would end up being matched together. He grunted, bitterness grinding its way through him. He hated his overly blunt, pessimistic thoughts. But he'd rather be truthful with himself than get his hopes up only to be crushed. Whoever wanted that?

He had been observing Eren for the last five minutes, trying to gouge out his reaction to all this. The man was expressionless as ever. This grated on Jean's nerves. Although he and the ex-loud mouthed, triggered, teenager were still not on the best of terms, they had managed to grow a sense of respect and comradeship with each other. They didn't really fight anymore, and even when they got into heated arguments, they were short and only ended with words, no longer fists. Jean had learned from Eren that sometimes it wasn't too bad to be a bit more idealistic. Did Eren learn anything from Jean? He wasn't sure. Maybe he learned that "horse-faced" people weren't all that bad. Just realistic.

However, even with these things said, it still didn't mean that the suicidal maniac didn't get underneath Jean's skin. Especially when it concerned Mikasa. It wouldn't be so bad if Eren acknowledged Mikasa's feelings and returned them. Then Jean could move on. Hopefully. But it was when Eren didn't that he hated him, because it gave Jean - oh, how he despised himself - hope. Hope for a future he would never have. Hope that if Eren continued to ignore Mikasa's affection, then maybe he could come in and show her how much he would definitely appreciate her for all she's worth, more than any other man would.

He turned down his inner musings and thought back on Eren's reaction to the decree. Hm...he was pretty certain Eren knew what was going on through Mikasa's head. Was he alright with that? He halted when Eren came into direct eye contact with him. He was staring at him...knowingly. The girl Jean was currently in affliction over, followed her love's gaze to settle on him, and her face softened. ' _What is_ that _supposed_ _to mean?'_

Jean wasn't watching where he was going however, and bumped into the person in front of him. "Oh! Sorry I didn't see you there."

"It's quite alright." Jean looked to see who he had collided with. It was Armin. Right…

He still felt a little awkward and uneasy around the once weak boy who quickly almost became a monster of genocide (though not of his own will). Armin's thoughts concerning survival of the fittest and his belief that the end justified the means was a bit much for Jean. Not the most humane in his opinion. But he would never forget that 15 year old boy who protected him foolishly all those years ago when he was knocked out underneath a tree, surrounded by titans. Nor would he forget their Eren - Historia disguises as they faced the darker side of their country.

"What do you think of all this?" he finally murmured.

Armin shrugged. "I understand why the Court did this. It makes sense. With a low population, Eldia would be more prone to harm against invaders. There's not enough men or women to fight. But what I think isn't what I feel."

Jean quirked an eyebrow at the shorter man's words. "And what is it that you are feeling exactly?" Armin suddenly chuckled nervously with a tinge of red tainting his otherwise pale face, and Jean once again saw the stuttering, quivering boy from Boot Camp.

"I don't know if I'm mentally prepared to have kids. Nor am I certain anyone else here is. We're all bone tired. I wish the Court would have had the decency to wait until we were here for a few more months."

Jean scoffed. "More like years."

"Yeah." Armin's voice then lowered. "I know I once told you that it was creepy how you stared at Mikasa a lot but…" the way Armin's face took on a darker expression made Jean think Armin was no longer just thinking about his crush for his best friend. "...I now know how you must have felt. To see another man with the woman you loved." The blatant way Armin addressed Jean's feelings for Mikasa made Jean's face redden again (how many times was he going to keep blushing?! Pathetic!) and he had to resist the urge to peek over his shoulder to make sure the half Asian prodigy wasn't too close to overhear their conversation.

"You should tell her Jean." Armin suggested ignoring Jean's startlement. He was smiling. "Because if you don't…" His smile had now become more tight lipped. "You will regret it. Trust me." Jean looked at him curiously and was about to ask him how did he know of anything about love since he was never known to like anyone, when a servant quickly came up to them.

"Pardon me sirs. But you are being asked to change into formal attire for the upcoming ceremony. Her Majesty says if you do not have formal attire to please meet with the servants in the ballroom, where you will be fitted and given clothing." The two Cadets glanced at each other before following the maid. The only formal attire they owned was their Scout uniforms. They highly doubted the Queen would appreciate them arriving at the Ceremony in War trekked clothes.

* * *

Mikasa felt on edge. She laced her slippers silently, trying to calm down her nerves. This was really happening. After she retrieved herself back up from her previously bent down position, she stared at her reflection in the opposing mirror. She felt...very foreign. She had never worn anything like this. Not with the Yeagers. Not even when she was still living with her mother and father. She hung her head low, refusing to continue studying herself.

This stuff was meant for girls. It had never been meant for her. In her mind's eye, she could still see her six pack abs underneath her dress, mocking her for her lack of femininity. She had exercised and trained daily to always be prepared for when Eren might need her. If she had to defend him she would, whether it was through mere words or by physical violence. But she always wanted to have another side prepared for him, one that she couldn't have if she were to protect him.

She wanted him to see her as a woman. She didn't want to be seen as his competitor. She sighed. She always felt insecure about her appearance. Even now, her muscular arms stood out from her sleeveless dress, their bulkiness very eye catching. She winced. She would have to ask for a shawl.

On the bright side, she was pleased with the fact that she _**knew**_ Eren and her would finally be together. It was for the best after all. She nodded to herself, removing herself from beside the mirror to walk out into the hallway. Maybe she could flag down a servant before she crossed paths with the man of her current musings.

She could never see herself with another man, besides Eren. Even after all of the things they've been through together and his...more recent changes, she still didn't want to leave him. Yes, she did disagree with the way he handled some of the events in Marley, and she knew that she always would. Bloodshed and revenge was not the answer to all of life's darkest problems. But the war was over now. And she was bound and determined to never let him witness another war again.

That's what she had always wanted. That was why she was so headset initially against him joining the Scouts. The monstrosities they saw, what they themselves went through...she had never wanted him to experience any of that. She knew what the dead would bring you. Guilt, misery, a loss you could never get back. She knew these feelings all too well with her parents. She felt she had let Eren down in this regard. By not shielding him, he was what he was now; a hardened war veteran.

Many nights she dreamed of going back to when they were young and _**forcing**_ him to not join the Scouts. Even beyond that. They just wouldn't have even joined the Training Corps period. She had made a promise to his mother, and she would fulfill it. She would watch over Eren to the end of her days.

* * *

"And when do you anticipate the rest of your entourage and representatives to be here, King Yeager?" Historia watched on as the Court member questioned Zeke about the new alliance Eldia had just struck with Marley. She bit her lip in anticipation. Her stomach was filled with butterflies and hot lead, an odd mix of nerves and bitterness. In 15 more minutes they would have to close the meeting to attend the Ceremony. A ceremony in which Zeke Yeager had just made the most surprising proposition for. She supposed it was necessary though; uniting the countries through personal ties made it less probable for war. Most didn't want to murder their own family.

But she also saw that to a certain degree, it was the king's way of gaining leverage over them. If Eldia were to ever step out of line, then he would threaten one of their own. And since Zeke would only take someone from the Survey Corps, it would be someone of closer ties to the queen and of importance to the military. Someone who could be a threat to Eldia if they were to ever be pried of information. This didn't sit well with Historia. Not at all. She also thought it was a bit sadistic of the king to ask a former person he had shared such bad blood with to bed him. He had killed hundreds of their comrades without hesitation. Who would want to marry such a cold blooded monster? But she pushed these thoughts to the side, tolerating her observations for the future of her country.

She zoned back into the conversation. They were all but finished now, and some people were beginning to rise from their seats. "We look forward to what this day brings us." a court member said, and he bowed to King Yeager. Historia got the feeling that Zeke wasn't quite used to being treated with such high honor because he appeared a little off at the man's action, but he nonetheless bowed his head in acknowledgement. "As does Marley."

The Palace guards then stood beside Historia, escorting her to the Palace gardens to where the ceremony was to take place. The coordinator had done well; the garden was beautifully trimmed and dressed with ribbons and white. The Survey Corps was seated near the front, along with the rest of the military. As their Queen came to greet them, the citizens...well, they stood in her presence, but none failed to show their distaste for what was about to take place.

She gulped. A bellman who had helped spread the word throughout Wall Sheena about today's event came up beside her. He was to aid her in the actual matching process, along with one other servant. Historia cleared her throat. "Thank you to all who have arrived here today. We will be celebrating the return of our soldiers as soon as we get through with the ceremony. Today will mark the beginning of Eldia's return to modernization." A song was then played by the Royal government's band. Ballet dancers appeared next and they danced and danced until they formed a heart. Some of the subjects rolled their eyes. It was all a bit much. But at least it delayed the inevitable.

It was then that the moment of all moments had come. Three bowls filled with citizens' names were placed on a stool beside Historia and the female servant. The bellman spoke up then, to instruct the subjects on what was about to happen. "Males will be called to the front to pick their spouses. You will pick out one single closed piece of paper within the female's bowl, hand it to me, the Queen, or the lovely lady beside me, and then we will read aloud the bride's name. The bride is then to walk up beside her groom. Let us begin."

The bellman picked up the bowl with the smallest amount of slips inside it and gave it to Historia. The bowl contained a mix of citizens' names, military and non military alike, but it consisted mostly-though not all- of the Scout regime's female personnel. The shorter pool was geared to make it more likely for Zeke to pick a Scout, rather than him repeatedly have to re-pick a spouse due to the female being ineligible. The bellman then picked up a second bowl which he gave to the servant. It contained the rest of the nation's female citizens. Finally, the bellman picked up his own bowl, containing the men population.

To say the process was long would not do it justice. Hours seemed to go by as each man went up to pick a name from one of the two bowls. When the bowl intended for Zeke was becoming dangerously low and Zeke still had yet to be called on, the bellman instructed that no men continue selecting from the bowl. They then began to primarily focus on the bowl that held the remainder of the Eldian female population.

Jean felt like he was becoming sick. Eren and Mikasa had yet to be called on. That blasted thing called hope was beginning to rise within him again as more and more people were paired. Maybe he had a shot after all. His head shot up however, when the bellman called a name he was familiar with.

"Armin Arlert."

He saw Eren and Mikasa shift in their seats. The blonde teenager rose up, stepping through the rows of seats to stand beside the Queen. She smiled at him. He looked at her anxiously. Jean could tell Armin was so not ready. Armin swallowed, trying to quell his parched throat, and glanced at the bellman. "Go ahead son." the bellman said, gesturing at the bowl inside the female servant's hands.

Armin unsteadily reached out a hand towards the bowl, heart pounding against his chest. He shakily brought back a small paper. The servant took it from him and read aloud "Annie Leonhardt."

Armin's face went unreadable. The audience became deadly quiet. Was it because they recognized the girl as the traitor who went rampaging across the districts 5 years ago? Jean wasn't sure. But the Warrior and holder of the Female Titan stomped up to the front of the crowd, going to stand beside her soon-to-be husband. She didn't appear happy. Not in the slightest. "Eldians, I'm pleased to present Armin and Annie Arlert!" the bellman sang, as he did with all of the couples that were paired together. There was a weak response from the crowd. A few claps. One or two coughs. It was entirely awkward.

He then motioned them to leave. Instead of the two returning to now go sit beside each other, Annie stalked off to where she had been sitting next to Reiner in the far back. Armin did not seem objective to this. In fact, he appeared to be relieved. Armin seated himself between Sasha and a nameless Scout recruit. Annie was the absolute last person he had wanted. He gripped his chair.

A few other people then went up to choose their spouse, once again nobody of real importance to Jean. The sun had set by now and the lanterns were what was illuminating the now night sky. His stomach was rumbling. Feed me, it cried. _Me too buddy. Me too._ He reached for the cup of water he had managed to smuggle in before he got there. He put it to his lips.

"Levi Ackerman!"

 _Well this ought to be good._ Jean thought, continuing to drink from his cup. He kept an eye out for any guards catching him. None so far. The 5'3 frowning man went to reside by the servant. He did not want to be doing this either. He reached over into her bowl. You could feel the whole Scout Regime literally move towards the end of their seats. Who was going to get matched to Humanity's strongest and scariest?

The servant had been the one to confess to the Scouts earlier that she wanted to be the one to get the captain. So she was disappointed to read the name on Levi's slip. The person had not been expected at all. "Hange Zoe."

Gasps were heard all throughout the crowd. Jean abruptly did a spit take. His spray landed on a buff looking man who glared at him threateningly. Jean chuckled nervously. "H-hey. Sorry man."

The Commander of the Survey Corps walked up to her captain with ease. She obnoxiously threw an arm around his shoulder. Levi looked annoyed by her touch. "Well what do you know, Levi? Looks like the vets will remain together after all!" The short man grunted. They departed from the surprised Historia and sobbing servant. As the bellman hastily told the servant to get ahold of herself, Historia's astonished expression turned into a small smile. She thought that it was good that they had gotten paired. They had been through so much together and even though Levi didn't often show it, she knew he had a soft spot for Hange. Besides...Hange hadn't smiled like that in a long time. She must have been secretly happy it wasn't someone she couldn't call a friend.

The bellman continued on with the matching. "Eren Yeager."

Mikasa's heart momentarily stopped. She slightly turned towards the boy she loved all these years. Eren was staring at her. She opened her mouth to say something but was stopped when he placed a warm hand gingerly over her left hand and began caressing it. There was something in his eyes, lingering there, but Mikasa wasn't sure what to call it. Her heart sped up.

Jean was not ignorant of their little communication and a wave of sadness but acceptance swept through him. It was time to let Mikasa go, he realized. Zeke noticed the transaction between his younger brother and his...whatever she was to him, but didn't comment on it. He was more interested in Jean's reaction. The horse was not a fighter for what he wanted. He wouldn't buck off his rider, but he wouldn't beg them to ride him either.

Eren stood up and walked up to the servant. Jean began to chant inside his head.

 _He's going to pick Mikasa._

 _He's going to pick Mikasa._

 _Admit it, he's going to pick Mikasa._

 _You don't stand a chance, he's going to pick Mikasa._

Eren reached inside of the bowl. This time the bellman read aloud the written words, excitement and shock filling his voice. Jean closed his eyes, already feeling his heart shattering. "Our Majesty, Queen Historia Reiss!"

Jean's mouth fell open as the Eldians clapped for the announcement of their new king. His eyes scampered towards Mikasa who was stunningly silent and inactive, although a slight grimace marrowing her features gave a glimpse as to how she really felt about the whole situation. This wasn't right. She would never react that way, especially not after Eren just touched her like that. She should be fuming.

Zeke lightly smirked at his brother's fate. Looks like both of them were destined to be kings. Historia clutched the bowl in her hand tighter, shyly peeking up at Eren. He wasn't meeting her gaze. She shifted her weight uneasily unto one foot. She was content with Eren being her husband. He was actually one of the first people she would have chosen if she had the choice, since he had accepted her for who she was all that time ago. But was he okay? She knew that he and Mikasa were close…

She was blushing like crazy and quickly shook her head to fan out the flames beneath her cheeks. "N-next one!" she squeaked. Her voice was suddenly so high pitched. How embarrassing!

"Jean Kirstein!"

Jean stood from his chair, praying inwardly to whatever god was out there as he trailed to now where both Eren and Historia stood. His previous thoughts that had been encouraging him to not get his hopes up had now all but been kicked from the window of his mind. Call it a weakness of self, but for bloody Saint Rose! - he was going to beg to get picked with Mikasa. He went to the female servant, palms clammy with sweat. _Please, please, please-_

There. He saw _**it.**_ A single slip of paper that should have been closed wasn't, not entirely and there he read **Mikasa Ackerman.** The servant hadn't noticed this though and was becoming rather annoyed when Jean was taking a while to pick his paper. "Just choose one!" she snapped. Jean dug into the bowl greedily, heading straight for Mikasa's. He kept getting the sensation that Eren was boring holes into the back of his neck, knowing that he was cheating. This only made Jean sweat more. But he was too urgent in his hasty action to reach Mikasa's name, and the bowl ended up falling to the ground, spilling all of the papers onto the floor.

The servant's face went from mildly irritated to instant anger. "Idiot!" He looked at her apologetically, helping her to pick up the fallen slips. But inwardly, he was chastising and berating himself. _Idiot you are! You just f'd up your chance with your dream girl!_

This time Jean was much less eager to pick out the piece of paper. The servant huffed and read his slip out loud. "Mikasa Ackerman."

Jean died. _What?_ _ **What?!**_

Mikasa had careful control of her emotions as she went up to him. Jean was trying but failing absolutely miserably at not looking stupid in front of her. He was so - so happy. He could see his mother in the background, the only person who knew of his crush (though his feelings for Mikasa was most definitely not a simple _crush_ anymore), and she was winking at him, giving him a thumbs up.

He battled within his head how to greet Mikasa as she approached him, but he just couldn't find the right words. It didn't matter though. Mikasa was not giving him a foot's notice. She was steadily watching Eren, who was returning her stare. Something seemed to spark inside Jean then, something he hadn't felt since that time at Boot Camp when he punched Eren in the face, and he suddenly blocked Mikasa's view of Eren. He grabbed a hold of her hand, coincidentally when the bellman was announcing them as soon to be "Jean Kirstein and Mikasa Kirstein" and tugged her back towards their seats. Except this time, he took Eren's place.

Mikasa had to have been really shocked at his boldness because she didn't fight him. But her eyes did narrow and scrutinize him. He tried not to pay attention to this.

The ceremony then continued and continued until there were very few people left to match. Zeke had started becoming impatient. He had hoped he would have gotten with that Hange woman. She was intelligent and seemed to be able to handle herself quite well in combat. She was also an excellent leader, something a queen would need to be in his country. But alas, she got with the Ackerman. If it was someone else, he might would have tried to switch for her. But not with the Ackerman. No, never him.

He was pleased when his name was eventually called, an hour later. He straightened his suit and strolled up to the four people, this time being told to pick from the Scout's bowl. He wasted no time in picking out a slip. Historia grabbed it and unfurled it. Her widened eyes and sympathetic look suddenly made him curious as to who it was. It was obviously someone she had known and was familiar with. Mikasa, Annie, and Hange were ruled out. He highly doubted Historia ever had a strong friendship with Hitch. So that only left-

"Sasha Blouse."

Yes. The woman who loved to eat a lot, her passion for food only rivaling his self's. His eyes roamed for her expectantly. But there was no movement in the audience. Her searched for her, but could not find her. Had she refused to come?

The Queen suddenly appeared worried. "Sasha Blouse?" she repeated, this time louder. People were glancing around in their seats, murmuring. "Sasha-"

"I've got her!" came a hoarse yell. It was the cook. He was dragging a frightened girl by the collar, a cooked potato lounged inside of her mouth. They were emerging from another side of the garden, where the feast was supposed to be held. He was frustrated. "I caught this thief trying to steal tonight's dinner!"

Normally Sasha would have felt a small sense of shame and anger for being ratted out like that, but her eyes only held the man she realized she was supposed to marry. She had hoped it was a trick of her ears when she thought she heard the Queen pair her with Zeke. It wasn't. She met his amused, cocky smirk and it was then that Sasha knew what she had to do.

She screamed.

 **A/N: If you feel this story as worthy enough, would you mind reviewing and/or following/favorite? It is much appreciated. Thank you! I will try my hardest to personally reply to all reviews! Until next time.**


End file.
